


we are the stars

by flatsound



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, pure fluff, they look at stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatsound/pseuds/flatsound
Summary: Awsten is a senior in high school and Geoff is his hot, older, college boyfriend he sneaks out to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i was never going to write real people fiction again yet here i am. i somehow found time to write this in between working six days a week and being a full time college student. also this is not angst wtf since when do i write things that aren't angst.
> 
> also: i did not edit this and the title comes from a kilo kish song

It’s midnight on a Friday night and Awsten is awake in his bed. This wasn’t unusual for him, the opposite really. It had become common for him to stay awake all hours of the night and crash the following afternoon after school.

Unlike usual thought, tonight he actually had a reason to be awake. Any minute now, Geoff would come knocking on his window. Geoff thought it was romantic, like something out of a fairytale, to throw little pebbles at his window instead of sending a text like a normal person would. Awsten always pretended to be annoyed, claiming that it could wake up his parents, but really, he agreed that it was kind of cute. He would never admit that though, he would never give Geoff that kind of satisfaction. 

Awsten’s parents liked Geoff well enough from the few times that they had met him, but they didn’t like him being out so late. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Right on queue, Awsten hears the familiar sound of rock hitting glass. It’s a sound that over the past few months, he had grown accustom too. The noise alone makes him grin, knowing what was outside waiting for him. Awsten isn’t that adventurous though. It’s not like he was going to climb out of his second story window. He was stupid, but he wasn’t stupid enough to do that. Instead of climbing out the window, he quietly tries to make his way out the front door. He had done this so many times that it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out and he was caught. 

They were going to a party. It was Geoff’s idea. Going to parties was always Geoff’s ideas. People really only went to parties to drink and Awsten didn’t drink, although Geoff definitely drank enough for the two of them. 

Outside, the night was a little cold even though it was already May. The first half of the year had flown by and was already halfway over. Awsten was almost done with his third year of high school and Geoff was almost done with his first year of college. Awsten had feared that Geoff going off to college, that they would grow apart but the opposite had happened. 

The moon was out and hung low. It reminded Awsten of the night that the moon had been so bright behind the mountains, that drunk Geoff had insisted on calling 911 to report that the mountains were on fire. 

Awsten and Geoff hadn’t seen in each other in like three days, but it left like three years. Or like, three million years either. Maybe that was a little overdramatic, but that was what it felt like.

“Sorry I’m late,” Geoff apologizes, whispering, though he wasn’t more than two or three minutes late from their agreed time, “I was having car troubles.”

A few houses down from Awsten’s sits Geoff’s car which is older than both of them. Combined. He always parked it a few houses down from Awsten’s because it was loud as fuck and if Awsten sneaking around the house didn’t wake them, Geoff’s car starting up would. 

Awsten wasn’t new at this, not really. There had been plenty of boyfriends and girlfriends before Geoff. But he was new at Geoff. Even though he had spent months waiting to do something like kiss Geoff, now that he was free to do it as much as he pleased, he still hesitated. They had been friends for years and then suddenly one day, kissing and hand holding was a new added bonus of their friendship. Besides that, not much else had changed. Things had changed but somehow still stayed exactly the same. 

“It’s cool,” Awsten replies and then they kiss like boyfriends do. It didn’t matter that they had been doing that and more for months now. It still felt new. It stilled filled his stomach with something more violent than butterflies. Awsten grins after a moment when Geoff pulls away. There was nothing better than kissing your best friend. It made Awsten want to scream or sing or run a mile. It filled him with some kind of happiness that he had never even known existed. This was his human. 

They get into Geoff car. It was too old to have an aux cord so they depended on CDs. Sometimes they bought some and sometimes they burned each other mix tapes with songs that they thought that the other one would like. They had a similar taste in music, they liked plenty of the same bands. It almost always worked out perfectly. 

The one that starts playing once Geoff starts the car (Awsten is truly surprised that the shrieking doesn’t wake up the entire neighborhood or like, town really) is a cd that Awsten had burned for Geoff a few weeks ago. It was composed mostly of the newest bands that Awsten had discovered and wanted to share with Geoff. 

On the drive over to the party, Geoff is telling Awsten the latest in College drama. Awsten had always figured that drama would end with high school but apparently not since every few days, Geoff had some new crazy story to tell Awsten. Sometimes the stories were so crazy that Awsten found himself wondering if they were even true. 

The one from today seemed pretty really though. Geoff was telling him about a girl in his English class that had gotten caught having an affair with their professor. Awsten is completely wrapped up in Geoff’s story that he doesn’t even notice that the direction that Geoff is driving in is nowhere near the party.

Awsten always figured this whole thing had been too good to be true. Now Geoff true colors were starting to show. He was going to lure Awsten into the middle of nowhere and murder him. 

“Where are we going?” Awsten asks once he’s sure they aren’t going in the direction of the party.  
“You didn’t want to go the party,” Geoff says, which doesn’t really answer his question.

True. “Yeah, I did. That’s why I agreed to go to said party.” Awsten argues. He really didn’t want to go to the party. There would be too many people, but one of those people would be Geoff so that made dealing with annoying, drunk people worth it. 

Geoff laughs, “Okay, I had something else planned but I guess since you really did want to go to that party, we can turn around-”

“No!” Awsten protests, too quickly. “I mean, I don’t want to ruin whatever you have planned. There’s always going to be more parties.”

He keeps driving. Awsten asks a few times where they’re going but gives up on the third time. He glances at the clock on the dashboard and sees that it’s twelve thirty. Awsten sort of had a time limit, so he was relief when Geoff finally put the car in park.

This really only confused Awsten more because they were literally in the middle of nowhere. The only thing in front of them was a giant field of nothingness. Awsten follows Geoff out of the car. Maybe Geoff really was going to murder him. If he did, hopefully it would make the headlines of every newspaper and not just a dumb article on page seven or something. 

Geoff gets some things out of the trunk, which does confirmed Awsten’s belief that Geoff was going to murder him. Only Geoff was holding a blanket and not a chainsaw. 

“Come on,” Geoff says to Awsten, gesturing to follow him. And even though Awsten suspects that Geoff is going to murder him, he follows. 

Geoff lays the blanket onto the field of grass and sits down on it. Awsten stands for a minute before following his lead.

“Look up,” Geoff says to Awsten as he does so himself. Awsten only has to look up for a second or so before he sees a shooting star shoot across the sky. It’s quick but leaves a smoky trail that lingers for a few seconds later. 

“A shooting star!” Awsten claims. He doesn’t want to look away from the sky- the stars are so beautiful and infinite and far away. Awsten had never seen a shooting star before. He always seemed to miss them when everyone else saw one. 

Awsten doesn’t want to look away from the sky but he has no choice. The sky might have been beautiful but it had nothing on Geoff’s blue eyes. They kind of looked like the sky too, on a sunny afternoon, not now with a pitch black sky with a sea of stars. 

“Yeah,” Geoff says, “You said the other day that you never seen a shooting star. Though, I think technically, it’s a meteoroid. There’s a lot of those during this time of year. ”

He had mentioned earlier this week that he had never seen a shooting star before . It had been quick and in passing. He was surprised that Geoff had even remembered because Awsten said a lot of things. 

“Wow,” Awsten says, not sure at what exactly he was saying it at because a moment before there had been another shooting star go across the sky. He had never seen one in his entire life and now he had seen two. Although, he had never bothered to look. He always had a problem seeing whatever was right in front of him.

But not this time. 

Awsten leans into Geoff and their lips crash for not the first time tonight. Over the past few months, Geoff lips had become familiar. They almost felt like a strange home, even now when they were sitting in a grass field in the middle of nowhere.

“This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me,” Awsten says honestly.

“All I did was drive you to a field in the middle of nowhere,” Geoff says but he’s grinning. He knows that he did good. 

Awsten shrugs, “Thanks, anyway.”

The stars were far away. Geoff was not. Awsten was only able to stare at one of them at a time and even though Geoff was always there, technically, so were the stars. It didn’t take much to figure out what Awsten stared at until three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend:
> 
> [tumblr](http://notwarriors.tumblr.com) & [twitter ](http://twitter.com/notswarrior)


End file.
